I need you!
by Love.Nicolette
Summary: After hours of searching, Cesia finally finds Rath, attempting to kill himself again...and she breaks down. After all what would she do without him? Rated for Later Lemons RathCesia obviously
1. Chapter 1

**Alrighty lol, my first Dragon Knights fanfic! Rath and Cesia of course! My absolute favorite new anime couple! Please be kind since this is the first Dragon Knights one I've ever written! I think flames are funny though lol, though I've never gotten one...anyways lol just read and review it if you like it! I realize this first chapter is kinda short...I just hope you guys like it...**

**This is only the first chapter...I hope to get some reviews! It's okay you can tell me if you think it sucks lol, i promise i won't get mad! thanks for reading!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 1**

"Where the hell did he go?" Cesia ran through the forest. She had awoke this morning in her room of the inn her and Rath had stayed at the night before. Only to realize that Rath was no where to be found. "He better not have gotten himself into any trouble..." she sighed and stopped for a breather. Looking around the dense forest, seeing nothing but trees. She sighed again and continued walking, wasn't it bad enough that he was slowly dying? Did he really have to put her through all that and more? Not to mention him constantly trying to kill...

Cesia stopped dead cold at the sight before her...Rath sat leaned up against a rock, his sword at his throat. His eyes closed tight. Cesia gasped and took a step toward him.

"Don't even think about it Cesia. Get out of here. I didn't want you to see this..." Rath's voice came out in rasps. He had battle wounds all over him and appeared to be suffering from them. Cesia took another step toward him holding her hand out in front of her as if to touch him.

"Dammit Cesia, you take one more step I'm as good as dead...get out of here. I don't want you to see this." he repeated, "That stupid promise just doesn't work anymore...consider yourself relieved." Cesia pulled her hand back as her eyes flooded with tears...he was right there was nothing she could do. This all was too much. She dropped to her knees in defeat. Her face in her hands and she wept. Not able to say a word to Rath, knowing this time he really was going to go through with it...She sat and cried for what seemed like an eternity.

"CESIA! LEAVE!" Rath shouted. He was tired of it all...feeling like a puppet and being used all the time. He felt his strength leave him more and more each day. He shouted at her, but no matter how much he shouted, she wouldn't lift her head, she simply sat on her knees and cried in front of him.

Finally she lifted her head. Her hands still cupped together, a pool of tears in them. "I'm not going to desert you when you need me most...If you're going to do this to me Rath...I'll be right here with you until the end..." her voice was shaky and tear ridden.

What was she talking about? Do this to HER? This had nothing to do with her...If she would only leave! He looked up into her gorgeous dragon eyes...filled with tears...tears for him? Why was she crying so much...he felt his arm involuntarily pull the sword away from his neck. "Dammit Cesia...what the hell are you talking a..." He felt the sword drop to the ground. Before he could finish his sentence Cesia had lunged at him wrapping her arms around his neck. He felt hot tears stream down his neck as she pressed her face into it. Her body shook with sobs.

"You idiot!" she sobbed, pulling him closer. "Damn you..." He was speechless, not sure what to do. Unable to embrace her back. "I need you Rath...Haven't you figured that out yet!" She screamed at him...even though she was only inches away from his ear. "I need you with me...What would i do without you!" After a while she pulled back and rested her forehead on his chest tears still streaming down her face. Her small hands on his shoulders in a firm grip.

"I'm sorry?" was all Rath could seem to stutter out.

"Rath..." she sighed and got up slowly. "Please don't do this to me anymore Rath...I can't live without you..." she whispered, while holding out her hand to help him up. She looked up at him expecting him to say something. He wasn't looking at her though. His eyes stared out to the forest beyond. Then he collapsed.

"Rath! Oh...Rath!" Cesia screamed dropping down next to her. Then attempted to lift him...she had to get him back to the inn!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Okay...there ya go...the first chapter my first Dragon Knights fanfic ever! I have written a ton of Inuyasha and even a Full Metal Alchemist one...but this is a whole new bag of worms lol. I hope i can get a few reviews. Thanks for reading this far! I'll have the next chapter up soon. ((Nikki))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second chapter...even though I only got three reviews I can't help but work on my only Dragon Knights fanfic...lol I LOVE this story...it's my favorite one to work on! But there doesn't seem to be too many other people who are as ecstatic about it as I am...Aw well... ((Nikki))**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Chapter 2**

Rath opened his eyes, "Uh...My head," He said to no one while clutching the back of his head. He heard water running in the next room. He seemed to be in a hotel room, a cheap one. The wall paper was peeling on the wall next to his head. And the door that lead to the bathroom didn't fit on its hinges right. Rath attempted to get up and see if Cesia was the one running water. But the pain overtook him. He suddenly remembered what had happened. He had left Cesia at the inn to go and do a little demon hunting off on his own. But while he was walking he was attacked by a group of demons that had somehow overwhelmed him, there were so many of them. He managed to get out with his life...But realized that he didn't have anything to live for. His wounds were innumerable...and it seemed to be easier just to give up...for once...That's when Cesia had found him...he didn't want to live anymore...he would give anything just to be able to give up! Why did she have to wake up? He wouldn't let her stop him this time...But then she cried, and cried, and cried. "Go away!" He'd shouted. She wouldn't leave him...She was infuriating! Why did she care! She only stopped him to make his life more miserable! "GO AWAY!" She stayed...she wouldn't leave him when he needed her...If he was going to do this to her...To her? What? So he gave up on giving up...So she could have her way...He couldn't deny her anything...But then she'd flung herself on him...She needed him...needed him with her...What would she do without him? Then his world went black...

Rath sighed, and attempted to get up again. He stood painfully and walked to the door. He pulled his hand up to knock, but before he could knock the door opened, and there she stood. Clad in nothing but a small white towel. Her hair pulled up and dripping slightly with water. She clutched her towel protectively in one hand and her other clung to the door frame.

"Rath..." She smiled, her eyes had the faint trace of dark circles under them...as if she hadn't slept in a while. "You're awake..." She whispered, seemingly breathless..but he was the one that was breathless...She seemed to snap out of her trance, "What are you doing? You've been out for two days! Lay back down! Are you crazy?" She shouted, shoving him with one hand until he finally laid back down.

"Jeesh! I'm not a baby!" Rath shouted back. But didn't attempt to get back up from the bed. Cesia frowned at him, then sat down on the bed. He held in his next rude comment when she placed her hand on his chest. Running it over the smooth white bandage that she had obviously placed there.

"Oh Rath..." She sighed and stood up again. Leaning over him and checking each of his wounds, "They seem to be healing nicely..." She said more to herself than him. He felt the water drip off her hair in rivets and onto his chest and abs. He sucked in a deep breath the lower her hand went. Checking each cut in turn. He closed his eyes. He shouldn't be having thoughts like this...not about Cesia...or anyone for that matter. But her hands just kept moving...

"Stop Cesia..." He almost groaned, "I'm fine..." Cesia frowned again. He didn't seem fine...It seemed like he was in pain...

"Rath I have to make sure they're all healing properly!" She scolded and went on to the next bandage, blushing a little realizing, not for the first time, how toned his abs were...Before she could touch him he grabbed her wrist. She looked up and realized he was staring back into her eyes. His face held an almost pained expression...

"Stop..." He whispered again and stood up.

"Rath lay back--" She stopped suddenly. He placed one hand in the small of her back pulling her against him and taking her lips in an almost bruising kiss. His other hand tangled itself in her hair, drawing herself even tighter against him. Her eyes were wide, not sure what was happening. Then as quickly as it had started he pushed her away.

"Go get dressed..." He almost shouted, then walked to the dresser to find his shirt. She stared at him...why was he angry with her now?

"Hey you can't just kiss me then start yelling at me and giving me orders! I'll get dressed when I want to!" She shouted at him. He turned on his heel charging toward her with the same fire in his eyes that he had when he told her to stop touching him, she took a step back. Suddenly both his hands were in her hair. His mouth took hers again in a fiery passion neither of them would have expected, her back hit the wall and he once again felt how their bodies fit together perfectly, her feminine curves molded with his body, and turned all rational thought to mush. He tilted her head back at a fierce angle as his tongue forced entry into her mouth, she gasped, allowing him to delve into her exploring each and every soft tissue. He pulled back abrasively.

"Get dressed, we're leaving..." Then he turned again and went to get his shirt on. Without saying a word Cesia walked to the bathroom leaning up against the door after shutting it tightly...What just happened?

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Well...there's the limy chapter 2...I'm afraid the characters might be a little OOC...but I'm a sucker for forceful romance..So i dunno! lol I'll be waiting for your reviews! Thanks so much! **

**Review thanks**

**bananaluvie-rc - Love the Spanish lol, thanks for reviewing!**

**MMRoxx - LMAO I love your review! Enough un-virgin like things...but expect plenty more lol I love Rath and Cesia! There just aren't enough fics out there about them...I get so tired of seeing all the Yaoi grossness..(sighs)**

**Inu15kags - lol I don't know if you read Dragon Knights or not! But I'm glad you read my story! You tend to read a lot of them huh? Thanks so much !**

**Thanks to all my reviewers!**


End file.
